


Love's Not a Competition

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: MOV, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pros Fanvid.</p><p>Song: Love's Not a Competition by Kaiser Chiefs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2008.

Download link: [przed.com](http://przed.com/vids/vidfiles/lovesnot.mov.zip).


End file.
